Harry Potter et le cristal de Merlin
by thomas13
Summary: Harry entre dans sa 6° année à poudlard mais la menace plane.Voldemort semble avoir trouvé une arme qui aurait le pouvoir de le rendre plus puissant mais Harry et ses amis,entre cours et matchs de quidditch,vont tout faire pour s'opposer une fois de p


La nuit était tombée sur little wining et dans la maison du 4,privet drive un sommeil paisible avait saisi tous les occupants. Tous ?Non !Un jeune garçon était encore éveillé et regardait dehors. Il était grand, les yeux d'un vert émeraude et des cheveux d'un noir de jais qu'il ne parvenait jamais à coiffer.  
  
En effet, Harry, qui approchait ses 16 ans, regardait inlassablement dans le ciel comme s'il s'attendait à voir un quelconque hibou ou un balai volant. Car Harry n'était pas une personne banale, c'était un sorcier qui allait entré dans sa sixième année d'étude au collège de sorcellerie : Poudlard.  
  
Cependant, Harry était un sorcier très spécial. Tout d'abord il avait l'étrange faculté de pouvoir parler le Fourchelangue, la langue des serpents,un don rare mais surtout il avait réussi à échapper au plus grand mage noir de son époque, Lord Voldemort ,a cinq reprises.  
  
La cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front était la marque de sa première rencontre avec le seigneur des ténèbres, la nuit où celui-ci assassina ses parents mais ne parvint pas à le tuer et au contraire de cela lui légua certains pouvoirs par le biais de sa cicatrice. Harry avait par la suite affronté le mage noir sous différentes formes mais il était toujours parvenu a s'en sortir .  
  
C'était ce même garçon qui était assis, pensif, sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Harry était inquiet, il savait que Voldemort était redevenu aussi puissant qu'autrefois et que la guerre avait débuté. Il n'était pas inquiet pour lui, non, mais pour ses amis car à cause de Voldemort et de ses partisans , Harry avait perdu ses parents mais aussi son parrain ,Sirius Black, qu'il adorait. Ce crime provoquait chez Harry un tel sentiment de souffrance et de haine qu'il lui arrivait de faire exploser un verre , une glace ou d'autres objets à cette seule pensée.  
  
Cela faisait un mois qu'Harry était enfermé chez ses moldus de Dursley et leur fils, le cousin plus large que haut de Harry :Dudley. Dans la maison de sa tante, Harry était protégé car sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour le sauver et la tante de Harry partageait le même sang que Lily Potter, sa sœur.  
  
Harry n'avait pas peur pour lui mais pour ses deux meilleurs amis Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley ainsi que pour leurs familles. Il y avait deux jours de cela, Harry avait envoyé sa chouette, Hedwige, afin d'avoir des nouvelles sur les événements au sein du ministère de la magie et afin de savoir quand est-ce qu'il pourrait quitter Privet Drive pour aller les rejoindre. Mais la réponse n'était pas encore arrivée et Harry se décida à essayer de dormir.  
  
Le sommeil vint vite et plongea Harry dans un rêve ténébreux. Il se trouvait dans un manoir sombre, aux vitres teintée de vert et aux meubles noir et sinistres. A sa plus grande surprise, il se mit à parler d'une voix froide et aigue qui n'était pas la sienne :  
  
« Mes fidèles mangemorts, j'ai une très grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! »  
  
Harry vit à travers les yeux de la personne qui parlait, dont il avait reconnu tout de suite l'identité, une foule de personnes en cagoules et capes noires, chez certains d'entre eux on pouvait apercevoir une flamme rougeoyante sur le bras, la marque des serviteurs de Voldemort.  
  
« En effet, les géants et les détraqueurs d'Azkaban se sont joints à nous et nous allons bientôt pouvoir marcher sur le ministère mais avant cela, nous devons récupérer une arme qui va pouvoir nous rendre bien plus forts que nous ne le sommes aujourd'hui alors que nous avons déjà retrouvé presque toute notre force d'antan ! »  
  
un murmure se fit entendre dans les rangs des mangemorts et la dénommée Bellatrix Lestrange, l'assassin de Sirius, prit la parole, intimidée :  
  
« Mais maître, quelle est donc cette arme et pourquoi n'en n'avions nous jamais entendu parler ? N'êtes vous pas aussi puissant qu'il y a 15 ans, vous avez pourtant retrouvé presque tout vos pouvoirs . »  
  
un sourire étira les lèvres de Voldemort et il reprit la parole :  
  
« Oui, c'est exact mais cette arme pourra me faire acquérir des pouvoirs encore inconnus d'une puissance telle que personne, pas même ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ni son stupide ordre, n'osera jamais plus se dresser sur notre chemin. Pour l'instant, patience ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour que nous puissions mettre la main dessus ! D'ici là, contentons nous de notre force actuelle, déjà bien supérieure à celle des Aurors du ministère, AH AH AH AH ! ! » Une exclamation de joie retenti alors dans les rangs des mangemorts.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Sa cicatrice lui faisait atrocement mal comme si elle avait été chauffée au rouge. Il tomba à la renverse sur le parquet de sa chambre, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Si Voldemort récupérait cette arme alors ce serait la fin de toute résistance et de tout espoir ! Harry savait qu'il fallait absolument prévenir Dumbledore au plus tôt et il ne prendrait pas la peine d'attendre que son oncle lui donne la permission de partir de Privet Drive. Il devait prévenir l'ordre et le ministère du danger qui les guette !  
  
Il se mit alors sur pieds, s'essuya le front et mit ses parchemins, plumes et autres affaires de sorcellerie ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige dans sa grosse valise. Puis il saisit son balai, un éclair de feu flambant neuf, mit sa baguette magique dans poche et il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il enfourcha son balai et attacha sa valise à celui-ci grâce à une ceinture. Enfin , il se recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité de son père et Harry prit son envol en silence dans le ciel étoilé en direction de Londres. 


End file.
